Klaus' Opportunity
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Klaroline Fanfiction - What would happen if Caroline found out that Tyler had cheated on her with Hayley, the werewolf who had helped him break his sire bond to Klaus? Would Klaus seize this opportunity to seduce Caroline, or will Caroline willingly admit her growing attraction to Klaus without Klaus even having to try? Or will Klaus' plan go horribly wrong...?
1. Chapter 1

"You cheated on me, Tyler! How could you? How the fuck could you do this to me?"

Klaus couldn't believe his luck.

Tyler Lockwood had given him an opportunity to seduce Caroline, and there was nothing Tyler could do to stop him.

Klaus' plan of trapping Tyler in his own home 'for his own safety' had been a stroke of genius, and that had given him the perfect excuse for him to be able to stay there at Tyler's home and eavesdrop on Caroline and Tyler arguing.

Also, by a huge stroke of luck, ordering one of his hybrids to follow Tyler everywhere he went had also proved to have been a very good decision.

He smiled his trademark half-smile, with only thoughts of seduction on his mind as he ran back to his mansion.

The seduction of Caroline Forbes.

~0~0~

"Caroline, please believe me! Klaus is lying-"

"Oh, yeah, a 5 minute video of you two snogging each others faces off is Klaus lying!"

Caroline couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Her boyfriend, who she had fought off the attention of Klaus, an Original, for had cheated on her with Hayley.

"I thought you loved me...obviously I was wrong-"

"No, you're not wrong, Caroline, I do love you!"

Tyler put a hand on Caroline's left cheek, and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I do love you, Caroline."

As Tyler leaned in to kiss her, Caroline shoved him away from her, baring her teeth at him as she hissed, tears streaming down from her red eyes.

"This is the end of us, Tyler. I hope you and Hayley are very happy together."

Ignoring Tyler's shouts of protest, Caroline ran out of the house, feeling a desire to hurt Tyler as much as he had hurt her.

~0~0~

Caroline didn't know where she was running to, and she didn't care, she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

With rain pouring down from the sky, she let her tears fall more freely as she leaned against a tree trunk.

"Why can't I have a relationship with someone that doesn't end in heartbreak?"

Her vision started to go blurry, but that could be because she was crying.

Sliding down the tree trunk, with her eyes slowly snapping shut, a sharp pain in her neck suddenly came to her attention, and before she could move, she was in a deep sleep.

Before she could fall onto the muddy ground, someone wrapped a muscular arm around her waist.

With his face against her head, he breathed in the scent of her hair as he whispered, "I'd make the pain go away if you'd let me, Caroline."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Thanks for deciding to give this Fanfiction story a go! ;D Don't worry, the next chapters are not going to be as short as this one, this chapter's just starting up the storyline... A storyline which is gonna be like an early Christmas present to all of my fellow Klaroline supporters! :D_**

**_Please Review what you think! :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline tossed and turned as she slept, one hand squeezing the left and the other hand squeezing the right side of her pillow rather tightly as her dream lover kissed her passionately on the lips.

He traced her body with his hands, and stopped his fire burning trail when he reached her hips, making circles with his thumbs on her hips as she shivered with desire.

Her lust for him had been burning inside of her for a very long time, but she has been denied the right to act on her impulses and accept his requests to be his lover because of her friends and how much it would hurt them if they found out.

But right now she couldn't care less about Elena.

Or Tyler.

All she could care to think about was how right it felt to be kissing him, to be in his embrace.

To be loved by him and to love him back.

"I knew you would accept my offer, my dear Caroline..."

His voice made her moan with delight.

~0~0~

Caroline awoke from her erotic dream, his words echoing in her mind.

"Klaus." she gasped as her eyes fluttered open, and she sat bolt upright as her hands jerked violently away from her pillow.

Looking around herself at her surroundings, she realized that she was at home in her bed.

"I don't remember running home..." she whispered as she touched her lips.

Her lips were burning like she had a fever.

Looking out of the window, she thought she had seen a flicker of a familiar half-smile, before it disappeared into the darkness of the night, the rain pelting down noisily against her bedroom window as she frowned at her reflection.

~0~0~

"Why was I dreaming about Klaus? Kissing Klaus...no, it was Tyler...Klaus...no, I love Tyler...oh, I don't fucking know!"

Running a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair, Caroline fought back a sob as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago between her and Tyler.

She got out of bed when she heard the front door open.

"Caroline? Caroline is that you?"

"I'm in my room, Elena!" she exclaimed, sighing.

She really didn't want to talk to Elena right now, everything bad seemed to revolve around her.

But she hid all of this with a smile as Elena opened the door of her room and walked in, looking worriedly at Caroline.

"I heard about what happened between you and Tyler, Caroline... I'm sorry about what he did to you."

Caroline waved away Elena's apology, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, Tyler did."

Elena smiled at Caroline, and Caroline noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" she asked her sympathetically.

Elena sighed.

"Yes..." she whispered as she looked at herself in Caroline's mirror.

Caroline knew what Elena was thinking, she'd been through this herself, after all.

"You're not a monster, Elena."

"I feel like one every time I feed..."

Looking away from herself in the mirror, she turned to the direction of the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to Stefan and get his help. I'll talk to you later, Care, and... thanks for being there for me."

Caroline smiled happily as she walked over to Elena and hugged her goodbye.

"It's no problem, Elena. We're friends, and friends stick together."

Caroline and Elena giggled together at the same time, "They sure do... bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Caroline heard Elena leave the house, she let out a sigh of relief, and then laid down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about what she was going to do when she saw Tyler and Hayley together.

She didn't even know where to start when she thought about what she was going to do when she next bumped into Klaus.

~0~0~

As soon as he'd left Caroline's house, Klaus made his way over to Tyler's home to deliver a message.

Klaus smirked as he saw Tyler throw vases with flowers still in them at photo frames that had photos of him and Caroline in them, smiling happily.

"You really shouldn't be destroying antiques, Tyler."

Tyler whirled around to face him with a growl of rage, throwing a vase at Klaus, which missed when Klaus moved out of the way.

"There, there, Tyler, there's no need to flatter me by showing me how great I am compared to you. In fact, seeing as you've been so nice to me recently, why don't I flatter you back?"

As soon as he'd finished his sentence, Klaus threw a vase back at Tyler, which hit Tyler squarely in the face.

"Now you listen to me. If I want to seduce Caroline, I can and will and there's nothing you can do to stop me, is that understood?"

"She'll never fall for you!" Tyler exclaimed as he spat out a load of compost.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him, "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

Picking up a smashed photo frame, he held it up for Tyler to see, and smirked, "Before you know it, this photo will be of me and Caroline. I guarantee it."

HauntedImmortalNightmare: I'll admit, I was going to make Caroline's dream go a bit further than kissing, but then I might have to make this Fanfiction story rating an M...

Thanks for all of the favs, followers and reviews! :D

Oh, and please Review to tell me what you think of the story so far! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline woke up the next day feeling anxious.

Incredibly anxious.

She didn't know what to think of her possible feelings for Klaus.

She hated Klaus for the way he made her feel when she didn't want to feel that way about him, and yet at the same time she loved the attention she received from him.

It made her feel wanted, not alone, loved... but then she would always feel a sharp pang of guilt, and the guilt would slap all of the warm feelings away.

The guilt was always what pulled her out of the dreams before anything other than kissing happened.

"I hate this! I hate how much this hurts!" Caroline complained in her mind as she awoke from yet another dream about Klaus.

"I can't let Klaus win... I can't let him think he can have anything he wants at the snap of his fingers." she said as she got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of her.

She couldn't ignore the fact that her dream lover's voice was indeed Klaus' voice.

~0~0~

Stepping out of her house through the front door, Caroline almost stepped on something that was on the doormat.

A red rose.

"Did Tyler put this here?" she thought as she picked up the rose and looked at it in surprise.

A feeling in her gut told her that it wasn't from Tyler, but she ignored the feeling and began convincing herself that this was Tyler's way of apologizing.

"Klaus usually puts little messages with his gifts..." Caroline reasoned with herself as she slipped the rose into her hair, because the rose had no thorns on the stem, and she smiled to herself as she made her way over to the Mystic Grill, her guilt about her Klaus dreams forgotten.

~0~0~

As soon as she walked into the Mystic Grill, she almost walked right back out of there again as she saw Tyler sitting alone at a table.

But before she could, Tyler was all she could see as he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Caroline-"

"Thanks for the rose." she said, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

Noticing that the rose had made her happy, Tyler replied with a smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Caroline nodded at him, and then walked around him to get to the bar where Damon was sitting, drinking alcohol as per usual.

She was about to sit on the stool on Damon's left, but the words Damon said to her stopped her, "That seat's taken."

Caroline frowned at him for a few seconds before remembering that Alaric used to always sit on the stool on Damon's left, and mentally snapped at herself for forgetting.

"Sorry, I forgot..."

Damon shook his head at her, "Of course you did, everyone always forgets."

Sighing, Damon asked her, "What do you want, Caroline? Sympathy for your heartbreaking betrayal of trust from Tyler cheating on you with...who?"

"Hayley." Caroline said her name through gritted teeth.

Looking over at Tyler, Damon smirked.

"Looks like he's talking to her now. Oh, now they're hugging...awkward..."

Caroline's frown deepened with each word Damon said, and she glared at him, "Stop it, Damon. All I wanted to do was talk to you, and all you do is hurt my feelings. What the hell's wrong with you? And don't use Ric as an excuse!"

"I'm hurting." Damon said sarcastically, even though it was the truth.

"Oh, you're hurting? Why don't you drink some more of your stupid alcohol, seeing as it's helping you so much more than something like me who just wanted to talk to a friend! God, you're such an ass!"

"Caroline, is everything alright, love?"

HauntedImmortalNightmare: Damn, Damon and Caroline argue like siblings do... XD

I honestly cannot believe how many people like this story already! :D Haha, I'm such a happy author! Woohoo!

Thanks for reading, and please Review what you think of the story so far. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not dreaming this is real, I'm not dreaming this is real..." she chanted to herself in her mind as she turned around to face Klaus, feeling oddly guilty.

Out loud, she said to Klaus, "I'm fine."

Her voice shook as she said that she was fine, wanting nothing more than anything in the world than to just run home and cry.

Looking over at Tyler, she noticed that he was actually hugging Hayley like Damon said he was.

A sharp pain ran through her heart at the sight, and the urge to hurt Tyler back ran through her mind once again.

So she went back to looking at Klaus, and smiled warmly at him because Caroline was worried that she might get confused and kiss him like in one of her dreams if she hugged him.

Surprised that she was smiling at him, Klaus suddenly realized that Tyler hugging Hayley was annoying Caroline, "You're obviously not fine, Caroline. Tell me, what's annoying you? If it's Tyler hugging Hayley then I'd be more than happy to rip out his heart for you."

Caroline frowned at Klaus, "No, it's not Tyler hugging Hayley that's annoying me, it's Damon. But you don't need to worry about that because it's FINE."

Holding his hands up in the air in mock surrender, Klaus smirked slightly as he replied, "Alright, love, there's no need to be so defensive."

Caroline cursed herself in her mind when she felt anger radiate through her violently, she didn't want to let him get her angry so easily.

Klaus made her feel so emotional, it almost made her want to scream.

One minute she wanted to kiss him, and the next she wanted to kill him.

"God, I hate him..."

Pointing at the red rose in her hair, Klaus smiled, "You like the rose that I gave you this morning, then?"

Caroline shook her head, clenching her hands tightly into fists, "Tyler gave me the rose."

"Oh, did he now? Well, he seems to have a nasty habit of lying to you, Caroline."

When Tyler heard Klaus say that about him to Caroline, he glared at Klaus furiously, but didn't walk away from Hayley to go over to Klaus and start a fight that he had no chance winning.

"Did you put the usual cliché message next to the rose of honour?" Damon said sarcastically as he smirked at Klaus.

Smirking back at Damon, Klaus replied, "No, I didn't."

"So...Tyler lied to me? Again?" said Caroline, interrupting an annoyed Damon.

Klaus nodded, "I'm afraid so, love."

"Oh, who was I kidding when I thought that Tyler could do anything even remotely romantic..." Caroline thought sadly to herself as she sighed, "It's so annoying that I can trust Klaus more than I can trust Tyler..."

Shaking her head, Caroline walked over to Tyler, the red rose in one hand as her mind whirled around like an angry tornado.

"Hey, Tyler, just wanted to say thanks for lying to me once again."

Caroline stared at Hayley, who smirked at her.

Slamming the rose onto a near-by table as she glared at Hayley, Caroline growled viciously, "I hope you're happy with someone who lies all the time."

~0~0~

Damon nodded at Klaus, looking mildly impressed, "You set the whole thing up, didn't you?"

Klaus nodded, smirking at Tyler, "And it worked like a charm."

After taking another swig of his drink, Damon drawled, "Go get your girl."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon as he walked quickly after Caroline, who had stormed out of the Mystic Grill crying.

Tyler was about to follow him, but Klaus stopped him with a glare, "I think you've done enough damage already."

Tyler froze when he realized something, "You set me up..." he whispered, shocked.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the door and walked out, already planning in his mind what he was going to do next.

HauntedImmortalNightmare: Damn, both Damon and Tyler worked it out straight away... Well, not Tyler...


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline got a sense of déjà vu as she made her way over the road towards a lone bench, and she turned around to see Klaus running after her just like the last time something a bit like this happened, apart from Klaus didn't nearly get hit by a car this time.

"And there's no Kol getting staked to interrupt us this time." said Klaus as he smirked, obviously feeling a bit of déjà vu as well.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Caroline sighed as she sat down on the bench.

"I thought you were Tyler."

Klaus chuckled sarcastically, "I doubt Tyler would want to move away from Hayley, love."

Caroline looked up at Klaus, her eyes shining with sadness.

Klaus looked back at Caroline with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"There, there, love, there's no need to cry over Tyler. Believe me, you deserve better than him."

"Oh, and you're better than Tyler, Klaus? Is that what you're saying? Like I said the last time we were in this sort of situation, I am too smart to be seduced by you!"

Caroline stood up to leave, but before she could go, Klaus grabbed her by the arm and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Watching her reaction, Klaus smirked as he saw her fighting back the urge to kiss him.

"Seems like you're starting to crack, Caroline. I can see you're fighting it right now."

Stepping back from whispering in Caroline's right ear, Klaus stood still and watched her, waiting for her response.

Staring wide-eyed at Klaus in shock, Caroline suddenly glared ferociously at him as she whirled away from him and ran home, her lips shivering with joy.

~0~0~

Without even needing to turn around to see who was behind him, Klaus asked rhetorically, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's more beautiful than you deserve."

Frowning fiercely, Klaus turned around to face Tyler, "I dare you to say that again."

"She's more beautiful than you des-"

Before Tyler could finish his last word, Klaus had clamped his hand tightly on Tyler's mouth.

"Don't lie to me, Tyler, we both know you're not enough for Caroline. You proved that when you betrayed her!"

Digging his fingernails around Tyler's mouth to draw a bit of blood, Klaus growled, "I should rip your mouth off for what it's said and done."

Tyler shook his head frantically, panic starting to show in his eyes as Klaus' grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Caroline would never forgive you if you do that."

Shoving Tyler down to his knees, Klaus turned his head to look at Damon.

"Are you offering to do it for me, Damon? Or are you playing the hero? You know what happens to heroes, don't you, Damon? They end up dying."

"None of the above, I'm just trying to give you some help on a subject matter that I know very well."

Klaus pretended to looked surprised, "Oh, you're talking about Elena, aren't you? When you snapped Jeremy's neck when you didn't know he had that ring on his finger?"

Damon frowned at Klaus, "Well of course I'm talking about that little accident that happened months ago...you just had to bring it up at a bad time..."

"I do apologize. Now could you please leave us in peace so I can get on with it?"

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **I do apologize for Damon's annoying behaviour, he's bored...and you know what he's like when he's bored..._

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Damon looked up in the air as he pretended to think, "Hmm, let me think...no, I don't think I will go away."

Klaus smirked at Damon, "And there was me thinking we'd become such great friends..."

Damon shrugged as he smirked, "Well-"

His drawling was suddenly choked to a halt as someone violently grabbed him by the neck, making him fall down to his knees.

Damon stared wide-eyed up at Klaus, who was smirking sinisterly.

"Let me guess...things happen?"

~0~0~

Caroline stopped running when she heard Damon talking to Klaus about not doing something, worried that something awful was happening to Tyler.

"Why should I care about what happens to Tyler anymore? He didn't stop and think about me when he cheated on me with Hayley!"

She sighed as she quickly shook her head, her feelings clouding her judgement.

"No, that's wrong, I should help Tyler..."

Caroline concentrated on listening to what was happening.

"Sounds like Damon's said the wrong thing...again...God, he's such an ass..."

Caroline groaned in frustration as she came to her decision, "Ugh, looks like I've got to go save them both from Klaus myself seeing as Damon can't seem to stop himself from being so sarcastic!"

~0~0~

"Klaus! Klaus, let them go!"

Klaus froze when he heard her voice.

He had feared that something like this would happen.

"Yeah, let us go..." choked Damon, sincerely regretting trying to help save Tyler from Klaus.

Klaus tightened his grip around Damon's throat.

"Oh, come on, love, let me have my fun."

He quickly grinned charmingly at Caroline as she scoffed, folding her arms.

"No, I will not let you 'have your fun'! Your fun is killing people!"

Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline and hold her gaze, his eyes showing that her words had hurt him.

"You misunderstand me, Caroline. I'm hurt."

Caroline's harsh expression softened at the mix of his hurt expression and tone of his voice.

Tyler stared at Klaus in disbelief, not able to move in fear of the fact that Klaus would rip his mouth off.

"You're...hurt?!" spluttered Damon, his incredulous tone of voice completely ruining the moment between Caroline and Klaus.

~0~0~

Caroline was torn between defending Klaus, and agreeing with Damon.

She didn't want to hurt Klaus' feelings...and yet at the same time she knew she had to to avoid being trapped by Klaus' attempt at seducing her.

Klaus would use her defending him against her, as proof that she was faltering in her attempts to not get seduced by him.

He would say that she had feelings for him...that she wanted him...

That she loved him.

But he would be wrong to say that she loved him.

No...this emotion she was feeling for Klaus wasn't love...

It was lust.

Just lust.

Pure greed and lustful lust.

She hated the feeling.

Caroline hated feeling lustful about Klaus.

"He's my enemy, not my lover..." she thought forcefully, her disgust with herself starting to show in her eyes.

~0~0~

"Klaus, I will never fall for a heartless monster like you!"

Klaus stared at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"A heartless monster, eh, love? Is that what you expect me to be? Do you want me to be a real heartless monster, Caroline?"

Caroline glared at him.

"You already are a real heartless monster, Klaus!" she exclaimed, tears of guilt and lust slipping out from under the cracks of her facade.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare_**: _Ugh, I hate that they're arguing...ugh... __Ooh, is Caroline really feeling guilt and lust...?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you feel a real heartless monster when I kissed you, Caroline?"

Caroline looked away from his glaring eyes, unable to stand the outrage burning in them.

"Klaus, let them go. Please."

"No, Caroline. That's not something real heartless monsters do."

Caroline snapped her eyes back up from the ground to stare wide-eyed at Klaus.

"He's not going to free them...unless I distract him...but how?"

The answer to her thought made her cringe.

"Oh God no...no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Thinking of all the people that would be heartbroken if Tyler and Damon got killed because of her, Caroline knew that she really had no choice.

"Just do it, Caroline!"

Taking a well-needed deep breath, Caroline threw herself at Klaus, and kissed him.

~0~0~

Caroline's kiss surprised Klaus so much that it caused him to completely let go of Damon and Tyler, which was what Caroline was hoping he would do.

~0~0~

Damon threw a smirk at Tyler's gob smacked face before running back into the Mystic Grill, realizing that this was part of Klaus' plan to seduce Caroline, and that he wasn't really going to kill him and Tyler.

Klaus was guessing that Caroline would guess that she would have to kiss him to free him and Tyler.

"If Klaus isn't Psychic as well as being a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, then I don't know what he is..."

~0~0~

"Caroline, what are you doing?" whispered Tyler, his eyes glued to Caroline kissing Klaus.

Caroline pulled away from Klaus to answer Tyler's question.

"I'm single now, Tyler. It's not like I'm cheating on you with Klaus."

Tyler sighed, "Look, I know you're still mad at me for cheating on you with Hayley-"

"Oh, so now you're admitting that you cheated on me with Hayley? I was under the impression that Klaus was lying!"

Tyler frowned at her, "Let me finish what I was going to say! What I was about to say was that I know you're still mad at me about what happened with Hayley, but that doesn't mean you have to resort to kissing a monster just to get back at me!"

"Did you kiss me just to get back at him, Caroline?" asked Klaus, genuinely interested in hearing her answer, ignoring Tyler's insult.

The only person who could ever hurt him with insults at the moment was Caroline.

~0~0~

Caroline shook her head, "No, I kissed you to make you free Damon and Tyler. You haven't seduced me, Klaus."

On the outside, Klaus just looked surprised with her answer, but on the inside he was surprised that he knew her so well to be able to guess her actions so perfectly.

"Oh, I don't care about seducing you anymore, Caroline...I was never even trying to seduce you in the first place..."

"You-wait...what?"

Klaus chuckled at her confusion.

"You just feel like you're being seduced...maybe you want me to seduce you...I was only being friendly when I gave you that rose."

"If you're just being friendly then why did you kiss me?"

"Don't over complicate things, love."

"I'm gonna go..." muttered Tyler, feeling awkward.

Klaus and Caroline were both so wrapped up in their conversation that they had forgotten all about Tyler, so neither of them replied to whatever he had muttered.

~0~0~

"Have they stopped snogging each others faces off yet?"

"Shut up, Damon."

Damon smirked as he slowly looked innocently away from Tyler, "Looks like someone's been barking up the wrong tree..."

~0~0~

"Klaus, I don't love you!"

"For some reason I don't believe you, Caroline. You've been all over the place emotionally recently, and I don't think it's all because of Tyler cheating on you. You've been fighting back that emotion because you care so much about what other people think about you. Don't just care about them all the time, Caroline, your happiness matters, too..."

Caroline still appeared to be having an on-going inner battle going on inside of her, so Klaus decided to once again give her a little bit of help.

A point in the right direction.

"Klaus-"

He kissed her with all the passion he could, and it seemed to have the desired effect on Caroline as he felt her knees give way.

Caroline landed gently on the bench behind her, saving her clothes from getting covered in mud.

"You've really got to stop doing that." Caroline breathed.

"Stop what? I've only kissed you twice... And you've kissed me once..."

Smirking at her with a knowing look in his eyes, Klaus teasingly asked her, "Have you been dreaming about me?"

~0~0~

Caroline stared suspiciously at Klaus.

"He looks like he knows something about my dreams..."

"Have you been making me dream about you?"

Klaus smiled at her, "I understand your suspicion, but no, I haven't been making you dream about me."

And he was actually telling Caroline the truth.

"But why would I dream about you?"

"Because you're in love with me."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**

**_*Does celebration dance* _**

**_Happy Christmas Eve! :D _**

**_Did any part of this chapter remind any of you of Delena? Klaroline is a lot like Damon and Elena... Well, Caroline's less annoying than Elena... No offence meant to any Elena fans! :o_**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline scoffed at Klaus.

"Don't start this crap again, Klaus! I don't-"

Klaus silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Caroline, you do realize that I can just compel you to tell me the truth?"

Caroline put one of her hands over his, and he quickly removed his hand.

"Compel me, then. Then you'll know for sure that I don't love you."

Klaus looked down and saw that Caroline was unconsciously holding onto his hand for comfort.

"Caroline!"

Jumping in surprise when she heard someone shout her name, Caroline dropped Klaus' hand without noticing that she had been holding his hand.

~0~0~

Klaus frowned at Stefan as he thought bitterly to himself that Stefan should learn how to not get in the middle of something important.

"Not meaning to sound rude, Stefan, but could you please go away?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus,"He can stay if he wants to."

Before Klaus could reply, Caroline stepped in once again, "I don't really want to talk to you anymore anyway, so I'm gonna go now. With Stefan. Right, Stefan?"

Stefan nodded, sighing as he followed Caroline into the Mystic Grill.

~0~0~

"What the hell's going on, Caroline?"

Caroline sighed, "I don't know what's going on anymore...Klaus is sending me mixed signals..."

"Mixed signals...?"

Sitting down on a barstool, Caroline raised an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Seriously? You don't know what 'mixed signals' means?"

Stefan shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm just surprised that Klaus is sending you mixed signals...I mean, doesn't he, uh...like you?"

Caroline groaned in disgust, "Yes, he does like me...I just don't like him!"

Stefan smirked playfully at Caroline, "This is all sounding very familiar, Caroline."

Caroline stared at him in mild surprise, "Hmm?"

"Well, it sounds to me like as if you're denying your feelings for someone..."

Caroline's mouth popped open in shock at Stefan's accurate guess.

"Are my eyes and ears finally deceiving me or did I actually see and hear Stefan Salvatore act playful?!"

"Nice to see you here too, Damon."

As Caroline looked back and forth at the two Salvatore brothers, she felt a suspicious feeling in her gut that they had planned something together.

"So, you been drinking at all since you got here, baby bro?"

Stefan stared in disbelief at Damon, obviously not liking the fact that Damon just called him his 'baby bro'.

"Ok guys, stop the charade right now! There's something you're not telling me here, I can feel it!"

Damon looked down innocently at Caroline,"Innocent until proven guilty..."

Caroline scoffed.

"The proof's right in front of me, now spill! What are you hiding from me?!"

"Oh no no, Caroline, what are you hiding from us?"

"Oh my god, they think I'm denying feelings for Klaus!"

"Ok, listen up, I. Do. Not. Love. Klaus!"

"Deny it all you want, Caroline, but at the end of the day, we all know the truth."

Stefan smirked at Caroline, which surprised her once again.

"Yes, love, it's true. Trust the experts. We both know from experience."

Caroline suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck for the second time in that same week.

"Where did Stefan go?"

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** O.o _Ok, even I'm worried about Caroline...what the hell happened to her head at the end of the 1st chapter?!_

_XD Don't worry, I haven't gone mad, this is part of the story, guys! ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus looked innocently at Caroline as he answered her question.

"He's not here anymore, Caroline. He had to go somewhere more important..."

Damon smirked, "He had to go hang with his fellow baby bros."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Damon.

Getting the message, Damon sighed.

"Fine, I'll go somewhere else..."

As soon as Damon had moved to the other side of the bar, Caroline continued her interrogation.

"That does not explain how I was talking to... You didn't jump into Stefan's body, did you?!"

Klaus chuckled, "No, I didn't, love. Do you remember that night when you woke up at home on your bed? What do you think happened while you were sleeping?"

"What did you do to me?!" Caroline exclaimed, memories of Damon using her flashing through her mind.

Klaus sighed.

"I carried you home, Caroline. Didn't want to leave you lying there vulnerable in the rain..."

Caroline frowned in suspicion at Klaus, watching him closely to see if he was hiding anything from her.

"I don't normally fall asleep when I'm running home, Klaus! What did you do to me?!"

Klaus looked away from Caroline in defeat as he pulled something out of his pocket that made Caroline glare at him in outrage.

"You DRUGGED me?!"

Klaus shook his head as he fought back a grin of amusement.

"No, love, this isn't a drug, it's a dart..."

Caroline sighed in frustration as she tried to put together what had happened to her.

"Must have had an allergic reaction..."

Caroline shot a glare at Damon, annoyed that he had moved back over to where she was with Klaus, "Ha, ha, ha, that's just hilarious!"

Klaus smirked at Caroline's sarcastic reply as he silently watched Damon and Caroline talk to each other like siblings.

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy."

Rolling her eyes at Damon, Caroline returned her full attention to Klaus, her temper threatening to rear its ugly head if she didn't get all the information she needed to know about what had happened to her right now.

Seeing Klaus smirk at her made Caroline want to wipe the smirk right off of his face.

"So did I imagine Stefan following me in here? Or did you lie to me and jump into Stefan's body?"

~0~0~

Klaus glared at Caroline, a fire burning in his eyes as her words pierced his heart.

"I would never lie to you." Klaus said in a low, dangerous tone, his mood changing rapidly from playful to deadly serious, a dangerous mood for Klaus to be in.

Caroline scoffed, and the fire in Klaus' eyes scorched a fiery trail down to his heart.

Grabbing her roughly by the arm, Klaus pulled Caroline out of the Mystic Grill with him so that they could be alone to talk without an audience.

"Wouldn't want them to call the Sheriff on me now do I?"

"Get off of me!"

Caroline yanked her arm out of his less-than-gentle grip at the same time as Klaus slammed her into the wall of the Mystic Grill exit, his head pounding with rage.

His eyes were burning holes into hers as he pinned her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, scared that he was going to kill her.

She looked around at her surroundings, and saw that the Mystic Grill car park was still empty, which was a bit odd seeing as it was the middle of the day.

Klaus ignored her question as he breathed in and out deeply, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"I don't lie to you, love, you lie to me. Stop lying to me."

~0~0~

Caroline's fear vanished when she realized the meaning behind Klaus' words.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not lying-"

"YES. YOU. ARE!"

Trying not to cringe when he roared in her face, Caroline looked into his eyes with determination.

"No. I'm. Not."

"Kiss me, then. If you don't love me, then it will be easy. Kiss me for no reason, I dare you."

Caroline's eyes widened briefly before she quickly raised an eyebrow at Klaus like as if he'd dared her to do something incredibly easy.

"Is this what usually happens when things don't go your way?"

"Oh believe me, things are going to go my way sooner or later."

"Yeah, only because sooner or later you're going to get so frustrated with me that you're going to compel me to love you!"

Klaus smiled at her.

"I don't need to compel you to love me."

Caroline flinched when she thought about all of those dreams she'd had about Klaus.

"Were my dreams caused by whatever was in the dart you shot me with?"

Klaus' smile turned into a smirk.

"Not exactly..."

"Not exactly?! Then what was in the dart?"

Klaus brought the dart up to eye level as Caroline stared at the golden liquid glistening in the sunlight.

"Truth serum."

HauntedImmortalNightmare: I'm so sorry about me taking ages to upload but Writer's block sure is annoyingly hard to get rid of...

Thanks for waiting! XD :D

Oh, and to those who are wondering...the truth serum made Caroline fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Truth serum..." Caroline whispered.

Caroline stared slightly open mouthed at Klaus with a look in her eyes that clearly said "Oh shit."

"Looks like I've got you cornered now, love."

Klaus smirked at her, "You can't lie to me now, Caroline. Tell me the truth..."

Caroline looked away from Klaus, and Klaus' eyes shined with pain.

The smirk disappeared from his face, and his voice dropped to a low whisper, "Please..."

Caroline stared at Klaus, feeling slightly dazed.

"Klaus...I'm sorry, I can't...I-"

She turned to run away, but Klaus noticed and held her back onto the wall.

"NO. Caroline...love, this is driving me insane. Please, for God's sake...tell me the truth."

Caroline took a deep breath as she shut her eyes.

She was beginning to feel faint once again.

"You first..."

Klaus quickly looked up at her, stunned.

"What did you say?"

"You...tell me first."

Klaus let out a little laugh of relief.

Caroline waited silently with her eyes closed for Klaus to say something that would sound like a love poem, but still Klaus said nothing.

After breathing deeply in and out a few more times, Caroline began to grow impatient.

"KL-"

Caroline let out a hiss when she felt someone kiss her slowly upwards on her neck towards her chin.

She weakly tried to refuse him by putting her hands on his chest but couldn't bring herself to push him away.

She didn't want to anymore.

Klaus had almost reached her mouth when a loud cough from the door made him stop and look up to see who it was.

~0~0~

Hayley smirked at the look on Caroline's face.

"What a whore..."

"You might wanna take this somewhere else... Or do you like doing it out in the open for everyone to see? For Elena to see...?"

"Hayley, go away...NOW!" growled Klaus, visibly annoyed.

"Ooh, what going- oh..."

"Oh God no, not Damon... Ugh..."

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Damon asked in a way that sounded like he was singing.

"Oh I don't know, Damon...what does it look like I'm doing?!"

Damon looked down at Caroline in disgust.

"You look like you're betraying Elena!"

"Why is everything always about Elena?! I'm so sick of everything revolving around her all the time! I mean for Christ's sake, Damon, I was enjoying myself!"

~0~0~

Klaus wasn't really bothered that Hayley and Damon had found him kissing Caroline in the Mystic Grill car park.

He was overjoyed.

Now Caroline couldn't hide her feelings for him.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_*Screams in outrage at her own Fan-fiction story chapter*

I hope you guys liked the mini make-out scene between Klaus and Caroline before they got double cockblocked by Hayley and Damon... =:(

I really hope that Klaroline finally happens in 4x18!


	11. Chapter 11

Damon stared at Caroline as her eyes widened in shock at her own words.

"What?!"

"Shit, shit, shit! Why won't they go away already?!" thought Caroline, feeling trapped.

Klaus flashed a grin at Caroline as she shot him a look of frustration.

"What Caroline is trying to say here is that she liked me kissing her before you both rudely interrupted us. Now would you both please go and stop asking her mundanely obvious questions?"

Damon's eyes were now lit up with anger.

"No. Get out of here now, Caroline!" snarled Damon.

Caroline stared defiantly at Damon.

"You're not my father, Damon! You go away!"

Caroline stared sharply at Hayley.

"Both of you!"

"No thanks, I'd rather stay and watch the fireworks." smirked Hayley.

"I thought you didn't do teen drama?!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I was acting when I said that. I'm a good liar, Caroline."

Damon fought back the urge to roll his eyes at Hayley.

"Then are you a good enough actress to lie about wanting to go away even when you don't really want to?"

Hayley stared at Caroline, slightly impressed with her reply.

"Damn... What a retort..." thought Hayley as she narrowed her eyes at Caroline's smirking face.

Damon whistled, openly showing that he was impressed.

Hayley shrugged, and then turned around to walk back into the Mystic Grill.

Caroline raised her eyebrows expectantly at Damon.

"Fine, I'll go without you! But you're going to be the one who tells Elena about this as soon as you can. Meaning as soon as you two are done... Hugging..."

Caroline could've sworn that she could see a hint of a smile on Damon's face as he walked away.

~0~0~

Now that she was alone again with Klaus, Caroline suddenly wished that she'd gone back into the Mystic Grill with Damon.

Her caving into her cravings had made her feel weak.

But when she looked at Klaus, she could see herself being blissfully and happily in love with him, and her feelings of weakness turned into joy.

Caroline smiled at Klaus, and he smiled back at her, no words needed to communicate that she had finally decided to give in.

~0~0~

As soon as Damon had shut the front door to his and Stefan's house behind him, he was immediately confronted by Stefan.

"Damon, what the hell is going on between Caroline and Klaus?!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nothing awful that you need to know of. It's not important..."

"Damon, please! Tell me, I need to know!"

Damon smirked.

"I walked in on Klaus kissing Caroline."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**Ooh, now Stefan knows! XD

Caroline sure likes to say shit a lot... ^^ And she craves for Klaus like I crave for a giant chocolate fountain...*sighs dreamily*

Hahaha, I love writing scenes with Damon in them... XD

I hope you guys like the little confrontation between Hayley and Caroline! Oh, and Caroline is nowhere near done with Hayley... So look out for future confrontations... ;D

Ugh, Klaus got friend zoned in 4x18... Damn... But he's Klaus so I'm sure he'll work his way out of the friend zone... Hopefully... Maybe... *pouts*

Chapter 10 of this fanfic story of mine kinda reminded me of Scary Movie for some weird reason XD

Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Giving in now are you?" asked Klaus, grinning at Caroline.

Caroline shrugged as she grinned back at him.

"Maybe I am, Klaus. Maybe I am..."

~0~0~

Stefan stared at Damon, waiting for him to say that he was joking.

But he didn't.

"No... Caroline wouldn't do this to Elena...not after everything he's done..."

"But she has, Stefan. And by the looks of it, she wasn't compelled or forced to do anything. She wanted him to do it."

"This is all our fault, Damon. We made her distract Klaus... To flirt with him... And now she's fallen in love with him."

Damon rolled his eyes at the expression on Stefan's face.

"Stefan, you've got that look in your eyes..."

Stefan walked round Damon to storm out the front door.

"Oh god no, Stefan! Don't go and interrupt them!" exclaimed Damon, grabbing one of Stefan's arms.

Stefan glared at Damon, and Damon reluctantly let go of his arm.

"Did you help Klaus get Caroline to fall in love with him?!"

Damon looked guiltily away from Stefan's eyes.

"Maybe..."

Stefan looked at Damon in disgust.

"Why am I not surprised?"

~0~0~

Caroline's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hold on a second..."

Klaus nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for Caroline to finish whatever she was doing on her phone.

He then heard Caroline groan, and Klaus immediately moved to stand next to her.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Damon told Stefan about us!"

"Ah... Should we be running?"

Caroline laughed.

~0~0~

"You're texting Klaus aren't you?"

"Like a good old second in commander should." smirked Damon, unable to resist the urge to tease his younger brother.

Unfortunately for Damon, Stefan took him seriously.

Ripping the phone out of Damon's hand, Stefan throwed it on the ground and stamped on it.

"Hey I was joking! I was texting Caroline!"

Stefan stared blankly at Damon.

"Shut up, Damon."

Damon stared back at Stefan, suddenly looking just as serious.

"I still haven't forgiven you for ruining one of my John Varvatos t-shirts, Stefan. Dick move."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Ugh, Stefan's turned into Season 1 Stefan..._**

**_Can't wait for Season 5! :D_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think of this Fanfiction Story! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus smiled when Caroline laughed at his joke.

He was so happy now that she'd finally stopped lying.

"Might as well stay here and face the music. Together." Klaus said as soon as Caroline had stopped laughing, his voice full of emotion.

"As long as you promise me that you won't kill Stefan." teased Caroline as she looked at him seriously.

Klaus smirked.

"I'll try not to..."

~0~0~

"Stefan, calm down!" exclaimed Damon as he practically stormed through the Mystic Grill.

Stefan ignored Damon as he continued to storm past people to get the the Mystic Grill car park where he knew Caroline and Klaus would be.

"STEFAN!"

Damon ran towards Stefan and grabbed hold of his arms just as he was about to open the door to the car park.

"Damon, let go of me!" growled Stefan.

"You're not thinking straight! Do you want Klaus to KILL YOU?!"

~0~0~

Klaus and Caroline could hear everything that the two Salvatore brothers were saying to each other.

"Shall I go in and drag them both outside, Caroline?" sighed Klaus as he frowned.

"Yes..." sighed Caroline.

~0~0~

Klaus opened the door to see an irate Stefan still being held back by a worried Damon.

"How ironic..." said Klaus, announcing his presence to the Salvatore brothers.

"What's ironic?" asked Damon as he quickly looked up at Klaus.

"You two seemed to have switched roles... Once again, might I add..."

Klaus smirked as Stefan struggled to break free from Damon's hold on his arms.

"You might want to let go of Stefan, Damon. Caroline and I are getting tired of waiting."

Damon looked up at Klaus in surprise.

"Are you sure?" asked Damon, looking pointedly at Stefan struggling manically to break free.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Damon.

"I'm more than sure that I can handle Stefan having a temper tantrum."

Damon shrugged.

"It's your funeral..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Yeah, it's another short chapter...*giggles nervously*..._**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stefan, what is wrong with you?! Why can't you just be happy for me?" exclaimed Caroline as she put herself in Stefan's way so that he wouldn't try to attack Klaus.

"Caroline, I know what Klaus is like! He manipulates people! He uses people for his own personal gain! Compels them to do things that they don't want to to do against their will!"

Stefan sighed when Caroline scoffed at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Stefan, we've already talked about this-"

"Caroline, listen...you've become one of my best friends... I don't want to see him hurt you if it turns out that he's using you."

Caroline frowned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and growl in frustration.

"Stefan...honestly, you're acting like I'm your baby sister..."

Stefan looked awkwardly away from Caroline as he said, "You are like a baby sister to me..."

Klaus and Damon smirked at each other.

Then Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Now you know how I feel, Baby bro."

Stefan turned to stare in disbelief at Damon.

"Are you seriously still calling me that?!"

Damon grinned, glad that his use of his old nickname for Stefan had worked as a distraction.

"Uh huh!"

Caroline folded her arms and frowned at Damon, not appreciating the distraction from what really needed to be sorted out.

"Hey! What happened to me betraying Elena? Or were you just saying that to cover up the truth for some stupid reason?"

Stefan snapped back into action, which made Damon groan in frustration.

"I do still feel like you're betraying Elena... But I'm not really bothered about that anymore. What's more important is whether Klaus is manipulating you or not."

Caroline nodded as she smiled a small smile at Stefan.

But then she remembered Damon's not-so-useful presence.

"If you're not going to do anything useful then go away, Damon!"

Damon's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Well that wasn't the least bit childish..." Damon said sarcastically as he threw a glare over his shoulder at Caroline as he stormed away.

Caroline smirked, knowing that Damon was secretly laughing on the inside.

Looking over to her right, Caroline saw that Klaus was still smirking and shaking his head, amused by what was happening around him.

~0~0~

After a few more minutes of trying to convince Stefan that Klaus was not manipulating Caroline, Stefan finally gave in.

"Ok, fine! I'm wrong for doubting you, Klaus, ok?"

Klaus smirked at Stefan.

"For Caroline's sake I'll forgive you for trying to kill me several times in less than one hour."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Awww, Stefan's so...um... sweet? Nah, I'll go for annoying... xD


	15. Chapter 15

"Well that was fun." Klaus said to Caroline as they walked back into the Mystic Grill.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus as she grinned, "Not really what I'd classify as fun..."

Klaus grinned back at her as he understood what she was hinting at.

"Maybe later..."

Caroline sat down on a stool in front of the bar.

"What would you recommend?" Caroline asked Klaus as she nodded at the bottles of alcohol.

Klaus was about to answer Caroline's playful question, but he got rudely interrupted by a certain bitchy werewolf.

"Oh joy... Look what the cat dragged in."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well shit... there goes my hope for a drink with Klaus..." Caroline grumbled in her mind as she narrowed her eyes.

"Go away Hayley. Go and play with Tyler." snapped Caroline as she twisted round to face Hayley.

Hayley just stood there and smirked at Caroline.

"Are you only capable of smirking like an idiot all the time?! Go away!"

Caroline's snarky remark made the smirk drop off of Hayley's face.

"What if I don't feel like going away?"

Klaus decided to intervene before Caroline killed Hayley.

"Hayley... I can very easily make your life a living hell if you don't walk away right now. So I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out of here..."

Five seconds later and Hayley was still standing there, challenging Caroline with her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Klaus. You've gone soft. All for Caroline..."

Hayley sneered when Klaus glared at her.

"I'm still waiting, Caroline..."

Caroline spun around on her stool and pounced at Hayley, pulling her with her vampire speed and strength to go outside to the Mystic Grill car park.

"I've been to the Mystic Grill car park too many times in one fucking day!" Caroline snarled at Hayley as she dropped Hayley onto the ground.

Hayley glared at Caroline as she got back up onto her feet.

"What was the point of dropping me you blonde bitch?"

"So that I could do THIS!"

Caroline punched Hayley hard across the face, knocking her down to the ground once again.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Go Caroline! :D XD _**

**_Sorry guys...I'm only capable of writing small chapters at the moment._**

**_Writer's block is a Bitch._**


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline glared fiercely at Hayley.

"I am so sick of you being a total bitch to me all the time! What the fuck is your problem?! You're the one who stole MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hayley smirked at Caroline.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Caroline sneered.

She was so angry she could hardly control herself.

"Nothing you say will ever make this ok!"

Caroline's animalistic rage shook through her entire body as she swooped down towards Hayley, her hands outstretched in front of her curled into talons.

Hayley gasped as Caroline rammed one of her hand talons into her chest.

"N-no, stop it! STOP IT!" choked Hayley as she stared wide eyed in horror at Caroline.

This wasn't the Caroline she knew.

Caroline's not a murderer...

Caroline squeezed Hayley's heart with a sadistic grin on her livid face.

"No."

~0~0~

As Klaus heard Hayley scream at Caroline to stop doing something, Klaus' curiosity got the better of him.

He had to see what Caroline had done to make Hayley scream for mercy...

After compelling all of the humans in the Mystic Grill to ignore and forget any screams of pain they hear coming from the Mystic Grill car park, he slowly opened the door to the car park.

Klaus grinned darkly at Caroline when he saw what was happening.

Blood was now pouring down Caroline's arm from where her hand was still squeezing Hayley's heart.

Hayley was now preparing herself for death as her life slowly dripped away...

"STOP!"

Tyler roughly shoved Caroline to the ground as he broke her hold on Hayley's heart.

~0~0~

Tyler couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Caroline looked like she'd turned into a psychopath.

"What's WRONG with you?! Are you fucking CRAZY?!"

Caroline stood up and smiled at Tyler as Hayley laid motionless in his arms on the ground at Caroline's feet, where she belonged.

"Maybe I am... What do you think, Klaus?"

Caroline turned around to grin seductively at Klaus as she held her blood-covered hand up to her mouth to lick one of her fingers.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** This story just got epic.

It looks like Caroline's turned off her emotions... ^^


	17. Chapter 17

With a dark look in his eyes that sent shivers of pleasure down Caroline's spine, Klaus walked over to stand behind her.

"I feel a bit left out, Caroline..."

Caroline twisted round and kissed Klaus, missing his mouth on purpose to annoy him.

"I wouldn't kill them without you, Klaus..."

Tyler shook his head at Caroline.

"You're not going to kill me, Caroline." said Tyler as he smirked like a jerk at her.

"The stupid boy hasn't realised that she's turned her emotions off..." thought Klaus as he watched Caroline with a dark fascination.

Caroline looked up sharply at Tyler, the look in her eyes enough to say it all.

She really wanted to kill him.

"Oh I will, Tyler. I want a real man... And real men don't get stolen by a dog..."

Klaus chuckled humourlessly.

"I agree, Tyler, you're acting like a little lost puppy... What's a puppy dog going to do without his mother?"

Tyler glared at Klaus, suddenly realising that this wasn't a bad joke just to make him angry.

They were both being serious.

Of course he should have realised that ages ago... Caroline wouldn't have tried to kill Hayley with no remorse unless...

"You... you've turned off your emotions." he whispered in shock.

Tyler stood up with Hayley hanging limply in his arms.

He started to back away from Caroline, but Caroline circled slowly around him, a blood-covered finger tracing her lips.

After circling him a few times she placed her blood-covered hand on Tyler's chest.

"Get off of me." growled Tyler as Hayley's own blood dripped off of Caroline's arm onto her face.

Caroline ignored Tyler's demand as she wiped some of Hayley's blood onto his black t-shirt.

She paused in her painting of Tyler's t-shirt, a wry smile on her face.

"If you love Hayley so much... then you'd die for her, wouldn't you?"

"A life for a life..." added Klaus, liking where this was going.

Caroline grinned, her eyes cold with malicious intent as she nodded at Klaus.

"Or... we can kill you both together... like Romeo and Juliet..."

Tyler could do nothing but stare at Caroline in disbelief.

"What's he done to you, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled.

"He fixed me."

Hayley fell to the ground with a sickening thud as Tyler dropped down onto his knees, his heart in Klaus' hand.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Damn Caroline... Even I feel a bit disturbed..._**

**_Hopefully some of you guys noticed that this chapter's written in a disorientated all-over-the-place sort of way that Caroline's feeling right now... And _****_I also hope you guys can stomach some more disturbing Klaroline moments 'cuz there's more of them to come! ;D_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah the good old surprise attack..."

"Elijah likes to use that attack a lot... A bit too much if I'm being honest... It's not a surprise to me anymore, he's used it that many times over the centuries..."

Caroline stared blankly down at Hayley's unconscious body.

"It'll be more fun if we let her live, Caroline." said Klaus as he guessed what Caroline was thinking.

"Why are you so concerned about whether Hayley lives or not? Do you care about her?" Caroline asked Klaus as she shot him a flirty wink.

Klaus grinned as he shook his head in playful disbelief at Caroline's blank reaction to Tyler's death.

He was half expecting her to snap out of her emotionless state to kill him.

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about, Love..."

Caroline nodded as she creeped up towards Klaus, not believing what she was hearing.

"Of course it's nothing..."

To distract her, Klaus pointed at her blood-covered hand and arm.

"You should get that washed off before a human sees you and mistakes you for a serial killer."

Smirking, Caroline slapped him on the shoulder.

"Too late for that now!"

Klaus looked up at her in surprise as he spun round to look behind himself.

Caroline waved happily at the red truck that was parking in a parking space near them, blood splattering on the ground like rain.

The woman in the truck smiled at her.

"Caroline, stop wa-"

A piercing scream rang through the air as the blonde-haired woman stepped out of her truck and suddenly noticed the blood on Caroline's arm.

~0~0~

Klaus sighed.

"More things to sort out..." he grumbled to himself in his mind as Caroline stalked over to the terrified woman.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING CREEP!"

"This isn't real blood! Don't panic!"

The woman stared at her in confusion, desperately wanting to believe Caroline.

But it was something about Caroline's eyes that screamed at her not to trust her at all.

"I don't believe you! STAY AWAY FROM-"

The woman's screeching came to a sudden holt as Caroline violently attacked her throat.

"You really don't believe me, huh? Well here's the real blood as proof, sheriff!"

"You could have just compelled her."

Caroline turned around to pout at Klaus.

"What's the matter with you all of a sudden? Are you sure there's nothing you're not telling me, 'Love'?!"

Caroline dropped the playful act when Klaus didn't smile at her.

~0~0~

Stefan couldn't stop worrying about Caroline.

He still had that awful feeling that he was right...

He managed to give Damon the slip to run to the Mystic Grill car park, a popular area for trouble that concerned Klaus and Caroline.

~0~0~

"Damon, go away..." groaned Stefan when he heard Damon running behind him.

"No." was Damon's short and stubborn reply.

~0~0~

"I hate being right..." sighed Stefan as he saw Caroline attack a blonde-haired human.

As he looked around at the scene his eyes widened in disgust when he saw that Tyler had a huge gaping hole where his heart should be.

He immediately assumed that Caroline had killed Tyler, but when he saw a heart in Klaus' hand it was obvious that it wasn't Caroline who had killed Tyler.

"Go pull Caroline away from-"

"No problem, Baby bro!"

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon as he then focused on Klaus with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

~0~0~

"Well I hate to say I told you so, Caroline, but... I told you so."

"I'll be honest with you, Stefan. I wasn't expecting you to be so...calm... Are you ill?"

Stefan frowned at Klaus.

"When you've been through the sort of things I've been through you kind of get used to things going wrong."

Klaus looked at Stefan with an expression that clearly said "Fair enough..."

"Don't forget me..." said Damon in a way that sounded like he was singing.

~0~0~

"Caroline, can Damon and I please talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

Caroline shrugged.

"Just as long as you don't kill me."

Stefan fought back a grin.

~0~0~

"Caroline wouldn't turn her emotions off on purpose..."

Caroline waved frantically at Stefan.

"Hey! I know you two are right in the middle of a deep brooding session... But I'm right over here!"

Stefan sheepishly nodded at Caroline in acknowledgement.

"I was angry... does that help explain anything?"

"Maybe... What was in that dart, Damon?"

"Klaus said something about it being able to make Caroline..." Damon waved at Caroline, "tell the truth."

"And what was the point in waving at me, Damon?"

Damon smirked.

Stefan rested his head in his hands as he thought deep thoughts.

After a minute he sighed.

"We need to talk to Bonnie."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Holy bullfuck how many chapters have I got in one chapter?! ;D ^^ ;D

Just fighting back against the Writer's Block... Not bad, huh? xD ^^

Thanks for all of the reviews! I literally can't stop smiling... xD


End file.
